


unfold

by pinktiger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, bottom!changbin, changbin is a baby and deserves some spoiling, it's sweet and spicy, there needs to be more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktiger/pseuds/pinktiger
Summary: maybe they're a bit alike in some ways.





	unfold

maybe they're a bit alike in some ways.

  
maybe this is why chan knows what changbin needs when he gets like this, when he feels like he's trapped, like all the accumulated emotions are weighing him down, and he's suffocating, but he just can't talk about it, can't get it all out of his head.

  
maybe that's how chan understands. they're still different, of course, they deal with it in different ways, but chan knows how much he needs this. and he knows exactly what to do.

  
he feels vulnerable, spread open like this, but chan's lips and his tongue distract him, hot against his skin, leaving a wet trail on his neck, his shoulders. chan is not afraid to leave marks, biting and sucking until the skin bruises, until changbin can't stop himself from making soft noises, the sensations almost too much but never enough.

  
he feels everything so intensely, every kiss and caress, chan's hot breath and his hair tickling his sensitive skin. but nothing's more intense than chan's fingers sliding inside him- he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels them, two at once because he fingered himself earlier this day and chan knows, he always knows. his body still tenses, clenching around the digits but it's not because the intrusion hurts but because he wants it, needs it so much. he needs to feel full.

  
chan is not too gentle, he knows changbin can't handle that right now- sometimes gentleness hurts more than anything. he fucks him with his fingers, kissing him deeply at the same time, until changbin's whining into his mouth. he's close, so close he can almost taste it and he doesn’t care how desperate he is, rocking his hips against chan's hand, fucking himself on his fingers. he needs this so bad-

  
"do you want to come, binnie?" chan whispers, sensing how close he is. he doesn't stop moving his fingers, now rubbing them gently against changbin's prostate, and changbin whines, shivering- he's so close. "or do you want hyung's cock?"

  
he chews on his lip; he wants to come so bad but he needs chan inside him, he needs to feel stretched and filled.

  
"please fuck me," he whines, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. "please please i can't stand it anymore…"

  
chan hums, kissing him gently. he stopped moving his fingers and changbin wants to buck his hips, get some friction, but he knows chan wouldn't like it right now, as much as he enjoys seeing changbin desperate.

  
"ask nicely."

  
it's embarrassing, changbin can feel his face turn hot, but he wants to be fucked so badly he doesn't care. "i need hyung's cock," he whines. "please fill me up…"

  
"good boy," chan breathes. the praise makes changbin's breath hitch and his vision blur. chan pulls his fingers out and changbin bites down a whine, knowing what's coming next is better. then chan kisses him, distracting him, taking his breath away once again. he feels chan's cock, heavy between his cheeks, and he moans softly. chan chuckles, pressing a kiss to his ear.

  
"i want you to come just from my cock, okay? don't touch yourself. don't move."

  
changbin nods quickly because really, as if that's hard. he loves being fucked so much sometimes he's on the verge of coming just from the sensation of chan pushing into him.

  
and right now it feels as amazing as ever. he lets out a strangled sound, something between a gasp and a moan when chan bottoms out, filling him completely. chan's dick is hot and thick inside him and the way his body reacts, clenching and unclenching around it intensifies the feeling.

  
"fuck, you feel so good," chan gasps. he doesn't waste time- he grips changbin's hip, hard, and starts thrusting in and out. the drag of his cock against changbin's inner walls, the burn of the stretch, it's all is so good it makes him tremble. he wants to move, to meet chan's thrusts, but he was told to stay still so he just lies there and takes it like a good slut. he feels chan's fingers rub against his rim where it's stretched around his cock.

  
"so tight. but you take me so well." chan slips a finger alongside his cock and changbin cries out; it hurts a little but he fucking loves it. "bet you could take two dicks, huh?" chan sounds out of breath and it's so hot. "bet you'd love it, you're always so needy for cock."

  
changbin moans at the words; he doesn't admit it out loud but it turns him on so much when chan talks like that. he loves feeling like this, helpless, used. chan grips his thighs, pushes his legs up and fucks him harder; it feels amazing and he's completely losing himself to the sensations, his hole clenching every time he feels chan's dick against his prostate, every time it fills him up. it's overwhelming; he's already so close, his cock heavy and dripping precome, completely untouched. he wants to move, just to wrap his arms around chan and pull him closer, but he was told not to so he clutches onto the sheets instead.

  
"you look so good like this," chan whispers, leaning down, his breath warm on changbin's face. changbin wants to be kissed so bad but he can't form coherent words right now. "so pretty. you're beautiful, binnie."

  
and that's when the tears spill. he can't even name the feelings inside him all he knows is they're so intense it feels like his heart might explode. he's shaking and chan kisses him, hard and sloppy, muffling his whimpers. he forgets himself enough to wrap his arms around chan, press closer to him- then he remembers and his breath hitches, because right now he _needs_ to be good, but chan shushes him and presses kisses all over his face, catching his tears with his lips.

  
"come for me, baby."

  
and changbin does, like he's wired to do what chan tells him to. it's so intense it takes his breath away- but when it's over he can finally really breathe. chan is holding him, petting his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him; he's always so soft after sex and normally changbin gets overwhelmed by it but right now it's exactly what he needs. he shifts a little, pressing himself further into chan's arms- chan chuckles, embraces him tighter and kisses his hair. he can feel that chan came inside him, the wet stickiness, but he doesn't remember when. he wishes he did. he kind of already wants chan to fuck him again.

  
but he has no energy now so he just closes his eyes. he hears chan whisper _i love you_ and he smiles, thinking,  _i know_ and, _me too_. but he'll say it later- chan knows anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kind of embarrassed to post this but here we are i hope it's not bad thanks for reading!


End file.
